Duncan and Zoey
this article focuses on the interactions between Duncan and Zoey. Overvweiw ]] Duncan and Zoey become teammates in Total Drama All-Stars, When Duncan is put on the heroic hamsters. Duncan is fed up about being a hero, but however Duncan warms up to his new team. Zoey veiws Duncan as good contestant, instead of his "bad boy" image, he wants to get back, Zoey enjoys whenever Duncan shows trust or considers others. However, Zoey is unable to understand that this bothers him more than anything. After becoming allied teammates, Duncan confides to Zoey when he rembers Mike as Mal, also he knows Zoey is in a relationship with Mike the two spy on Mal and trade therois for a couple of episodes, but Zoey is to besbelive Duncan and hopefully wishes that Mal is Mike and not vice versa. Their friendship is short-lived as Dncan tries to desprately reclaim his "bad boy" image and abandoned the game to destroy chris' cottage, resulting in his arrest and elimation from the competiton. Total Drama All-Stars Food Fright ]] After Duncan switched teams with Courtney in the previous episode, Zoey and the other members of her team throw a welcome party for him. She then gives him a party hat and a party horn. In the confessional, Duncan rembers that the others at trying to let his gaurd down so they can vote him off. Although he expresses his embarassment and hopes his freinds from prison don't think of him diffrerently, Duncan appears to be enjoying the party. No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition At the begging of the episode, Zoey offers Duncan an apple and he thankfully accepts it. She points out how Duncan is becoming more and more nice and trusting latley although Duncan was annoyed by this. During the challenge, Zoey tells Duncan to gaurd the eggs, and points out the that Alejandro will likley steal some of theirs since Chris said it was legal. Suckers Punched While the contestants are walking to the Chrisisuem, Duncan stops Zoey to inform about what he knows at Mike. At first she belives that Duncan is trying to form an alliance with her while Mike is away but he told that her boyfreind was in juvie with him in the past, Zoey laughs at him, beleving that he was joking until he realizes that Duncan is serouis. Duncan notifies her about Mike's peronsanitlies that she doesn't know named Mal who could be the culprit behind a string of broken belongings over the past few episodes, as these actions are considered out of character for Mike but in character for Mal. with all clues coming together, Duncan hypothesizes to her that is possible that Mike and Mal are the same person. Once the discussion is over, Zoey thanks Duncan for enstrusting his information to her, she also thinks Duncan is very nice and considerate. but he quickly retaliates by saying that there's only room for one "bad boy" on the island. While they watch Mal fighting Izzy, they noticed how ruthless he is, furthering Duncan's point. At the elimination ceromony, she and Duncan discuss how Mal could be the real reason and Mike is a persona, stopping when Mal asks what they are talking about. This conversation only makes Zoey more worried, snice the guy she has come to know and love may not the that guy at all. 185px-7.7.png|Duncan inroms Zoey about Mike being not what he happens to be 185px-7.8.png|Zoey thanks Duncan for sharing information about Mike to her 185px-Duncan_Zoey_Suckers_Punched.png|Duncan and Zoey obersve how ruthlessly Mike handled Izzy You Regatta Be Kidding Me Sick of being call "soft" or "nice" or "good," Ducan tries to regain his "Bad Boy" reputation by doing some bad things, only to have them shown to good be instead. He tries to draw a skull on the side of the cabin, only for Zoey beleving that he is drawing a cute bunny which infurriates him. Duncan joins her, Cameron and Scott on a raft after Mal sabotaged the reamaing boats. In the middle of the episodem Duncan leaves to destory Chris' cottage with dymamite, resulting in his arrest. Category:Interaction Category:Friendships